


True Love's Face-to-Face

by 2bad2write



Series: Meta Knight wants to fuck you [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Death, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Food, French Kissing, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, sorta but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bad2write/pseuds/2bad2write
Summary: You are a soldier sent from Earth to fight along side the Star Warriors on Planet Popstar. You fight the good fight but take a lot of damage! You survive but how? The answer may shock you!





	True Love's Face-to-Face

**Author's Note:**

> If you were unfamiliar, "Face-to-Face" is a term that was invented by the American Localization Team for the Kirby games to cover up the fact that Kirby (and co.) can kiss their friends to share health after picking up some food. It's pretty much a dead term now but I like the idea of a little miscommunication going on. Now this was just going to be a one-off or one-shot or whatever you call it but because of how un-saucy and unresolved the first encounter goes, there's for sure gonna be a second part so look out for that! Anyway, enjoy my continued defamation of this charming lovable series!
> 
> Also please enjoy the visual of Kirby with a gun. Yes there are guns in this. It's not super important, I promise.

Planet Popstar was unlike anything you could have ever imagined. Even in the midst of conflict, the world was bright and colorful as if it came out of a children's book. It was a refreshing change of pace after witnessing the gritty dull grey's and brutal bloody red's that came with human warfare. It was your hope that being assigned to this distant star to work alongside those that call themselves 'Star Warriors' would be quite the getaway. You weren't expecting this to be a walk in the park, war never was. However, judging by the names alone, you weren't gauging for anything nearly as life threatening as what you have experienced on the ground back on earth.

Admittedly, it was a bit jarring meeting the supposed 'Hero of Dreamland'; Kirby. Kirby was a small round ball, barely reaching up to your knees. You could have easily mistaken them for a beach ball and you're certain you wouldn't be the first to think so. His skin was smooth and pink like a blushing newborn and, judging by his demeanor, didn't stray to far from the truth. This Star Warrior was nothing more than an infant, a happy smiling baby that wanted nothing more than attention and food. Though you will admit, when the squishy sphere snuck away one of your smaller glocks and held it toward you with an unwavering smile, a few alarms went off. Thankfully, the action did not appear to be intentionally malicious as he relinquished the firearm easily with a bit of motherly coaching. The most terrifying thing about this tiny alien was its destructive digestive system. You had witnessed first-hand Kirby swallowing a live polar bear whole in a single gulp. You almost reeled at the sight. When you heard of the Star Warriors, this is not what you had in mind. That was until you were introduced to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight very clearly fit the title of Star Warrior. His attire matched that of tradition knight's clothing: a long flowing cape, heavy steel armor that covered his shoulders, and even a mask to boot. While being another ball creature, his height towered over Kirby's, meeting just below your waist. While being half your size he had come off as fairly intimidating. The glowing yellow eyes greatly contrasting against the shadows behind his mask certainly made an impact. His voice was low, gravelly, slightly Hispanic? You're not sure where in Dreamland he could have picked up such an accent, yet it fit so perfectly hearing it come from the mysterious vigilante.

"It does not concern me as to what you are. All I must know is if you can put up a fight."

You exchanged stories of great victories and bitter losses on the battlefield, to which you embellish lightly on a few. Even with your exaggerations, they failed to impress the knight who recounts saving the planet nearly a dozen times from world eaters and hell beasts. The only thing that came close to catching his eye were the stories you told about your heavy artillery; a whole roster of different guns and ammo that littered your body. It was clear that your fighting tactics would greatly differ with that of the silver-clad soldier. When he had asked to hold one of your weapons, you hesitated. You weren't exactly the most protective of your guns but you weren't just going to hand them out like candy either. However, Meta Knight seemed competent enough that you could allow him to examine what you were planning to bring to the battlefront. You decided to give him a small handgun, being sure to unload it and to turn the safety on just in case. It was honestly rather unnerving seeing the small blue creature holding such a dangerous machine, his cartoonish gloves wrapped around the cold steel handle. It felt wrong, unnatural, unfitting. If anything, it made you feel like your presence was unwelcome. He scoffed before returning the weapon to you.

"Your artillery is impressive but not what I would have expected for a soldier coming from a distant star. Be grateful your planet has yet to see what evil roams throughout the universe. With weapons like this, I doubt your planet is well equipped to handle such creatures."

You wanted to be offended but you couldn't. He was absolutely right. Having been shot at by enemy fire is dangerous enough, but having to take on evil entities that go beyond the bounds of time and space is another. What could the people of Earth realistically do in the face of someone like Marx or Magolor, monsters that could have only been defeated by the seemingly limitless power of the Star Warriors, Kirby and Meta Knight? It chilled you to the bone to only imagine.

"Don't be so sure, Sir Meta Knight." You would respond justly. "If we humans weren't so confident in ourselves, they wouldn't have sent me here to help you."

"Then I suppose I will have faith in you as well."

In the many days to come, you found yourself increasingly enticed by the man behind the mask. You became a protégé of sorts to him. With the scarce time you spent aboard the Halberd, you had learned a wealth of information regarding the world of Popstar as well as what war you had been to sent to fight for. The inciting incident appears to be some petty rivalry between Kirby and the Ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede. Your ears perked at this, unaware there was any economic structure at all on this lively star. From what you have heard from the locals, consisting of talking animals and amorphous blobs, they seem to disregard the King's title and deny any of his actions as acceptable. Meta Knight refuses to believe that this quarrel with the King is the true cause of the sudden turmoil.

"There is an evil out there and it is getting stronger everyday. I fear if we do not act soon enough, it will already be too late."

"Then why not strike now, Sir Meta Knight?"

"This is not our battle. Until we are given reasonable cause for alarm, this is Kirby's battle."

At first, you found it to be irresponsible for Meta Knight to leave the battle to the lonely child, Kirby. Though you had soon learned Kirby was certainly a one-man-army. There have even been times where you yourself felt frightened by the pink puffball. That then begs the question: what are we really fighting?

You were surprised to hear the news so suddenly: the call to action. Kirby had taken the fall and was requesting assistance in clearing out an area of attack. Honestly, you had been busting to get out and do your part. Meta Knight and his two most prized soldiers, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, made quite a successful team. The three alone were making quick work of any opposers they faced. You felt captivated by their coordination and began to fear you may disrupt the natural flow of battle. Nevertheless, you journeyed with them, far undermining the abilities of the enemies being thrown your way. Some enemies were defeated with a simple kick or punch while others took entire clip's worth of ammo before showing signs of damage. The varying obstacles you came across were nothing you had experienced on earth. Gorillas wielding hammers and jolly children juggling bombs were not what you would have expected to see on the battlefield rather performances you would have paid to see at a circus. When the enemies fell in battle, they would burst into clouds of smoke and stars as if they were party poppers. You took it all in stride, almost enjoying the light atmosphere that you have never guessed to experience in the midst of war. This change of pace had you feeling experimental. You began combining tactics: kicking foes into Blade Knight's blade and throwing the light-weight Sword Knight into the air allowing him to bring a crushing blow to enemies airborne. It was impractical, it was nonsensical, it was downright dangerous but something about the unreal environment made you feel invincible. Even Meta Knight could sense your spirit, catching you in the middle of a high-5 with Sword Knight after conducting a double take down.

"You appear to be enjoying yourself."

A small blush crowded your cheeks, embarrassed by how much fun you were having in what was supposed to be a horrific confrontation of warfare. Sword Knight nudged at your side, conducting you to give the commanding officer an answer. You cleared your throat before straightening your back.

"Just doing my job, Sir Meta Knight!"

"Just be sure to keep your guard up. I sense we are coming upon something far more dangerous than what we have encountered thus far."

You were incredibly doubtful of that. So far, even the strongest of enemies were easily defeated with a bit of teamwork. Perhaps your sudden carefree attitude was getting the better of you. Not long after Meta Knight's warning did you feel a certain air of unease pass through you. The sky grew dark and strong winds chilled the atmosphere. Everyone stood ready at attention, eyes locked to the skies. It then descended, the imposing threat: a large white cloud with a single unblinking blue eye. The creature was massive; the size of a three-story building. It's lumpy mass surged with light, pulsing with electricity. Sharp yellow spines peeked through the cloud with an intimidating shine. An unearthly groan was strangled out of the monster as aggressive Waddle Doos poured out of its fluffy flesh.

Without warning, Meta Knight's cape came undone to reveal a large set of leathery bat wings. You held your breath as he took off, leaving his troops earthbound. Sword and Blade did what they could with their sword beam but it was to no avail. The projectile slashes of light fizzled out of existence before they could reach the monster. Before long, the troops were busied with taking care of the seemingly endless stream of Waddle Doos. Meta Knight was left to fend off the cloud creature alone. His quick reflexes were enough to wave off the monsters stray bolts of lightening but he had a significant amount of trouble striking at monster's eye. He had gotten a few good slices in with his beautiful golden sword but it was not nearly enough.

It was time to act. You retrieved your most powerful weapon, a large machine gun you had tightly strapped around your back. Admittedly, it's mechanical brutish design contrasted harshly against the enemy you were about to use it on but that was unimportant now. You watched as your fellow soldiers began to feel the brutal force of lightening being struck at them. They faltered but they did not give up as they kept the Waddle Doo invasion at bay. You shouted at them to crowd behind you, not wanting a stray bullet to hit one of them. The two were noticeably confused by the artillery you were holding but obliged as they kept at your side, Sword and Blade still swinging at the Waddle Doos. You steadied yourself, locking your arms and legs into position before raising your weapon and aiming for the eye. Meta Knight continued his onslaught of slashes only having a few hit. He narrowly dodges another bolt of lightening and dips into your crosshairs.

"Meta Knight!" You shriek. He turned, shocked by what was happening on the ground. "Move!" He backed off the monster and you slam your finger to the trigger. The gun convulsed aggressively in your stiffened grasp as you lay waste into the center of the monster. It howled in pain as you showered them in bullets. The darkened area flashed with light as the gun continued its endless firing. The belt of ammo you had loaded into your gun bounced against your chest as you fed it to the deadly machine. You felt yourself get pelted with burning bullet shells that flung out of the gun's chamber. Soon enough, you heard a deafening silence. No more bullets. You feel ready to load up once more but a gloved hand on your wrist stops you. Sword Knight shakes his head before pointing at the monster.

The cloud creature's eye had dripped with a thick clear fluid, tears or blood you could not be sure. The tufts of cloud began to flicker lifelessly as it failed to produce any more Waddle Doos. Meta Knight quickly swooped in, taking the final shot at the beast. With that, the creatures fluffy exterior ignited into volatile explosions. You dropped your empty gun, completely in awe of the mass destruction. This was what you recognized: the sheer chaotic tension of guns, fire, and smoke. In a word, you were speechless. That was when you had least expected it.

In a final strike, a beam of light erupted from the exploding mass and struck you directly, sending Sword and Blade tumbling out of range. The pain was instantaneous. It was unlike any other pain you had ever felt before. Time froze and all you could feel was a seething hot flame that boiled under your skin as you were engulfed in the powerful light. Your screams were shrill, your voice torn to shreds. It ended as quickly as it came, but the suffering feeling of electricity lingered on. Your body stilled, unable to move. You simply flopped forward, no longer in control of your body. Everything inside of you tensed horribly. Your body shook as if you had been afflicted by a cold front, everything seizing with energy. You had been completely blinded, only seeing pools of white. You could no longer feel the dirt under you, all of your senses had nullified from the evil shock. You could barely recognize someone calling your name and you tried to respond. It was a useless effort. Not only had your voice failed to work but you suddenly felt it impossible to breathe. You clenched your eyes tight, trying to endure this nightmare of suffering. Your lungs ran thin and soon you felt the crushing blow of asphyxiation. You were in a tangled mess of torturous straining. You could no longer speak, you could no longer feel and soon enough, you could no longer think. You vision dimmed and the searing in your nerves were replaced with nothingness. Everything went dark and quiet. A stray thought found its way out of your melted mind.

_Am I dead?_

Out of the dark, your vision cleared to an array of colors, bright and welcoming. You felt a pressure in your chest release as a warmness spread across you. From your heart, you felt a pleasant tingling that flowed into every crevasse of your lifeless form. You felt light, drunk even. All the tension and pain was replaced with a heavenly sensation. You mentally reached out to the light, accepting it's approachable glow. You felt yourself touch the light and became delighted by it's satiny feel. The soft and smooth texture somehow relaxed you even more than you already were. Just touching this light had you overcome with positive gratification. It was giving you strength, you realized. Your muscles soon awakened in it's comforting embrace. That was when your eyes fluttered open to quite the scene.

You catch an eyeful of two thin grey gems that blinked. The two slits were connected to large blue orb whose shade you recognized immediately. His short arms held you close to him, one supporting your spine and the other lifting the back of your neck. His watchful eyes were shadowed by a large circular piece of metal that hung above his face. You noticed your own arms have curled around the creature's spherical form, lazily draped over their shoulders. Your fingers bunched at their beautiful cape, trapped by it's wonderfully soft touch. You flex them tighter when you realized where the creature's mouth was. The warm glow in your heart intensifies in a flash of burning hot anxiety as you feel the other's lips are wrapped around your own. That's right, Meta Knight was kissing you.

His lips pressed ever so gently against your skin. He was still, unmoving as he watched your eyes widen comically. His eyes went from laser focused to that of sudden surprise. The kiss was open mouth before he began to close it slowly with pursed lips. The little movement let out a quiet pop sound that made you jump and the slight friction tickled your nerves, sensitive on your freshly awoken skin. He held you firmly but not aggressively so, as if he were afraid to drop you. Your face immediately flares to a bright red. You began to squirm uncomfortably, shifting your shoulders and pushing him away with the flat of your hands at his pauldrons. He stopped entirely and reeled back his head. The height advantage he suddenly had over you was staggering if not intimidating.

"You're alive." He spoke bluntly. "Thank the stars." His nonchalance was less than disarming, only causing your nerves to stand taller. His look on you softened without a smile, his eyes never leaving your own. You look around and see both Sword and Blade watching this strange moment of sudden affection. You drew your hands to your face and tucked in your legs, scraping them against the ground. Of all the things you had expected to happen on this planet, making out with the hometown hero was not one of them. Your flustered frown and your nervous eyes seem to have caught the convicted kisser's attention as he looked at you with increasing intrigue. "Are you alright? Can you speak?"

"Y-y-you.." you stammered horribly, barely finding the energy to speak. "Y-you-you just k-kissed me." Meta Knight raised a brow at you, unable to decipher your mumblings.

"Kiss?" He asked genuinely. "What is a 'kiss'?" You were initially unsure of if this were a joke but his pensive stare on you convinced you otherwise. You shook your head and clenched your eyes shut, unsure of if this is truly reality. A small part of you was now wishing that you had died so that you wouldn't have to be experiencing this awful encounter. He hummed thoughtfully, low but loud. His eyes darted to his cohorts, gaining their collective attention. "Perhaps the Maximum Tomato was too much for them." Your embarrassment was quickly replaced with confusion. As if this situation couldn't get any weirder.

"W-What?" You say, regaining the heavy stare.

"A Maximum Tomato: it is a powerful healing item that can bring those on the verge of death instant revitalization when consumed. I was not sure if your human body would be able to handle it but it appears to have worked as intended."

"But.." You blinked quickly, dumbfounded. "I.. I didn't eat any tomato…"

"No you didn't." He admitted, his blank expression unwavering. "I fed it to you."

"…'Fed'?" It was in that moment that the dots began to connect. You're not sure if 'baby-birding' is the most flattering term for what just happened but it's the first thing that came to mind. An unrivaled urge to brush your teeth suddenly came over you. Now you're certain you'd rather be dead.

"Yes, we call it 'Face-to-Face'." His reasoning got worse and worse by the second. You weren't sure if you could handle having to hear it for another moment longer. You were blushing and gagging all at the same time. It felt dirty for a multitude of reasons and you were not ready to list even one of them.

"I can't believe this.." You whimpered, shaking your head aggressively as if to jumpstart you out of a bad dream. Meta Knight grimaced before sliding his mask back down on his face, his eyes glowing their recognizably strong yellow. You felt your pulse quicken back into a terror state. His mask was designed to look fearsome and with how close you were to him, it was working double time. Slowly, you began to descend as the arms wrapped around you gently placed you on the dirt floor. His arms retracted and his cape wrapped around his body.

"In any case, the threat appears to have been neutralized and Kirby can continue forward. It is time we make our leave." Meta Knight took a single step back. "You should be able to walk now." Honestly, you weren't sure if you wanted to move. So much was happening so very quickly you didn't know what to think. You just laid there and stared out into the open expanses of the cerulean sky. Your vision was then invaded by Sword and Blade who held their hands out to you. Even then, it still took a moment of hesitation before you dropped your hands into theirs. They hoisted you onto your feet with a heave and your head spun. The quick rush had you stumbling around like a drunkard and you held fast to those tiny gloves wrapped around your hands. You let go and rubbed your temple, trying not to see stars. Once you stood still for a full second, Meta Knight spoke up once more. "Let's go." He turned and walked down the clear path.

Sword and Blade followed suit leaving you to your screaming thoughts. You took a moment to study the contents of your mouth, nothing was stuck and they're was no distinct taste that lingered on. In truth, it felt as if you hadn't eaten anything at all. Could it have been a ruse to steal a kiss from your lifeless body? A disturbing thought but one that failed to explain this sudden reawakening. You were dead for sure, unquestionably so. Even if the shock was not life threatening, there's no way you would be back on your feet so quickly. With as needlessly complicated as his explanation seemed, Meta Knight's awkward forwardness came across as brutally honest. Something about his demeanor felt as if he couldn't tell a lie to save his life. Even so, you thought, what was that feeling? That warm, intense, intoxicating feeling? Was it this 'Maximum Tomato' or was it something more? Was it his colorless smoky white eyes that watched your every movement? Was it his blue weathered skin that held you in a tight embrace? Was it his soft wet lips that gently caressed your own? What was that feeling and why were you feeling it again?

A tug at your arm had pulled you out of your silent stupor. It looks like you forgot to start walking and Blade Knight came back for you. He looks at you wearily, taken aback by your intense blushing. You try to laugh it off by Blade Knight is more observant than what his concealing helmet would convey. He held your hand and motioned you to walk with him to which you obey. You figure you're going to have lots of room to ruminate on this back on the Halberd. If anything, you just hope that not every mission is going to be like this.


End file.
